Fleeting Dream
by Skittenthekitten
Summary: A force beyond your control brought you all together one fateful cold night. BTS had come to the United States to preform one last time, never to return again. Despite the time constraint, you both come to realize your true feelings for each other. But what happens when time runs out? MCxJungkook
1. Chapter 1

Author Note and general disclaimer: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me! I love BTS and in no way claim ownership to any of the lyrics or music mentioned in this fanfiction. I do know they have actual names, but prefer to call them by their stage names for people who might not. This story is based on a dream I had and wanted to share for everyone else to read. I tried not to give the "MC" a visual description as she could look like anything to anyone! Enjoy and comment your thoughts for future chapters! Thank you.

Chapter One

The gloomy sun finally started to set on a cold Friday night over Chicago, Illinois. I pushed my way through a massive swarm of fan girls yelling in a language I didn't speak. The auditorium was so packed for tonight's concert that overwhelmed bouncers were turning paying customers away. I waited years for this moment. Tonight was the last time the famous Korean pop band, BTS, would be coming to perform in the Windy City or anywhere in the US for that matter. They had made multiple announcements and many rumors were flying around as to why, but no one had any real answers. Due to all the propaganda, the venue was charging an outrageous amount of money to attend. Funds I currently did not possess. Radical thoughts of selling my car, my house, or my mother to any takers raced in my mind. Envious and heartbroken I decided to pass by anyway. Sporting a black dress segmented by a white belt reading "JUNGKOOK" across the back that was purchased for such an event. One of my favorite gifts, a BTS lanyard, hung out of my purse swaying with every step. I was going to be proudly representing regardless of the situation. Massive tour busses, banners, and venders were lined up in the distance enticing the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Feeling completely drained after working all day, I made my way down a smaller side street adjacent the huge building. Multiple dingy street lights and industrial housing lights dotting the road started coming to life, signaling too much time had been wasted gawking. I picked up the pace after getting around the building making my way to a generic looking green dumpster next to a small set of stairs leading up to a large greyed-out door. The glaring red "EXIT" sign illuminated a few people standing toward the end of the alley.

" _The concert must be in full swing by now_ ", I thought hearing the faint sound of " _Fire_ " when passing the door. Exhaustion was starting to take over and I chastised myself for choosing to walk all the way home. Perfectly good car wasting away in the garage. Working in Chicago had its perks on days like this when mostly everywhere you needed to be was in walking distance. Driving home on a crowded street trying not to GTA mow over pedestrians does get old. The sound of hasty footsteps creeping up behind me beckoned me back into reality. I couldn't hear anyone talking and no one had passed me in the alley yet. Something didn't feel right. _"NO NOT TODAY_ ", I reflexively yelled in my mind starting to walk faster, not looking back to fuel more paranoia. My stomach dropped when a strange man stepped in front of me, blocking my escape route and also confirming my fears. "Where are you going baby?" mystery man declared while his friends caught up behind me laughing. My mind was screaming at me, " _Buy time, stall them_ ". "Oh real original, where did you hear that one? ?" was the only thing that would come out of my mouth. Clearly, he was not impressed as the smirk fell from his face. _"Shit shit shit I'm an idiot."_ Without waiting for any kind of response, my body moved on its own, twisting around the man to bolt. Of course they saw that coming when one reached out to sloppily grab my wrist. It was enough to trip me up, causing me to fall back onto creepo number three. I couldn't really get a good look at the men, they were all wearing shady baggy hoodies and basketball shorts. Pretty much the epitome of nonspecific male clothing. I felt an arm snake around my waist as they circled around me, like predators cornering lesser prey.

One stood out from the rest, oddly looking familiar. He had light dusty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and was about average height. I couldn't place where I'd seen him as he roughly grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "This one has an attitude boys. Let's see how long she can keep it going." His smile shook me. I couldn't move. " _Why am I so afraid of him all of a sudden?_ " Shaking off the déjà vu I tried to do the only thing possible in this situation. Scream like it was going out of style. With the concert being so crowded someone was bound to hear me... right? The man holding me reeked of cigarettes and cheap vodka as he was breathing down my neck trying to pin down my arms. The other furiously fumbled with the top buttons of my dress amidst me flailing about like a hooked river carp. Despite giving it my best efforts they were still over powering me. Someone covered my mouth and I couldn't tell who was where anymore. Rough hands were quickly sliding up my thigh and down the front of my dress. I wasn't aware of my surroundings anymore after winding up face first against a cold alley wall beside the dumpster. Blood was slowly falling from a cut somewhere on my face, blurring my vision. A loud slam not far away startled us all. The large grey doors neighboring our little show had been thrown open with at least 6 or 7 boisterous men tumbling out. The sound of laughter and yelling filled the small quiet alley, causing the attackers to freeze. "HELP ME", I screamed ignoring my attackers groping in hopes that they would understand me.

I recognized Rapmonster right away, silvery white hair slightly shaved down on the sides leaving the front longer and swaying. He was wearing a white tee shirt underneath a black leather jacket complete with a gold chain and black pants with small holes in the knees. Around his neck hung the hottest accessory of 2017, Suga who had presumably been play fighting with him upon coming outside. The rapper similarly had his hair dyed a pristine white, but it fell around his face stopping to barely touch his ears and eyes. Suga was dressed in a long sleeve navy blue collared shirt with a dark suit jacket over top. Matching suit pants with a leather belt and a sliver chain finished the chic look. Rapmonster understood English better than the rest of them and was the first into the action. The dim street lights flickered as the two boys tackled the goons clutching me to the ground. Stunned, I collected myself, quickly wiping blood off of my eyes and face. The blonde man was trying to cut his losses and make a break for the end of the alley unnoticed. J-hope and V took off running after the unknown man per shouts from Rapmonster and Suga. J-hope had his hair dyed a reddish brown color covered by a backwards facing black baseball cap. An ironed white long sleeved shirt with a white and blue pinstriped suit jacket covered his torso, along with matching pinstriped pants. J-hope, followed by a flash of orange haired V, flew past in an attempt to catch up to him. V sported classic black skinny jeans and a sultry black leather jacket complete with hood pulled up over the back of his head. All three men disappeared around the corner of the alley in a cops and robbers type pursuit chase.

Next to join was Jimin, flinging himself over the small railing contained by the four or five steps up to the door. Fiery red hair and flashes of black leather rained down on the two remaining attackers when Jimin dive bombed in to aid his fellow band mates in restraining them. Black leather jackets must have been the trend tonight as his hung down to his waist, stopping just before a pair of ripped up blue jeans. The black shirt underneath was boisterous, covered in pink, yellow, and lime green writing perfectly matching his unruly personality. Thoughts were whirling around me to flee or hide, but nothing was moving correctly. Something was lightly being placed onto my shoulders causing an involuntary jump reflex. Whirling around, another familiar face greeted me just as he was cascading a jacket onto my back. Jin, rocking a reddish purple hair do, jumped in unison with me. There was a slight pause as we looked at each other. The white from his button up collared shirt shone under the ambient street light. He had on a simple skinny black tie and dark jeans for a classic BTS look. Realizing half my dress was still undone, I hastily buttoned it back up trying to fix the belt back in place. My vison blurred once again and hesitant hands grabbed mine to get a better look at the cut pouring blood onto my face. Now by no means was the Korean language my specialty, but I had been taking classes to learn for some time now. (NOTE: For the sake of everyone's sanity I'll write what they are saying in English and pretend I'm translating it from Korean ffs).

Jin was the first to break the silence, "You'll be okay now". His hand calmly reached out in an attempt to help wipe the persistent blood. Two more men came bursting forth from the door adorning matching plain black suits and sunglasses. They were short portly men, huffing and puffing from running all the way to their destination. By the looks of them I assumed they were either some form of BTS's security guards, managers, or possibly both. "Where the hell have you boys been?" the men shrieked. "We said five minute break not wander around the streets of Chicago at nigh-", they froze unable to finish their statement to take in the scene before them. Two strange men getting beaten half to death by Rapmonster, Suga, and Jimin. J-hope and V gone to who knows where chasing who knows who. Jin consulting with some half-dressed bloody girl semi concealed by darkness and a dumpster. "Someone call the authorities!" Jin shouted at them annoyed. "I am going to find a first aid kit. Jungkook take care of her and bring her inside for god sake! It's freezing!" With that he was gone like a flash.

" _Jungkook. Of course Jungkook is here too,"_ I thought stupidly as a wave of nervousness over took me. My idol that I so desperately wanted to see is here, standing just a few feet away. Given a new found mission the young singer pushed past the manager guards to run down the stairs. His hair was dyed a jet black, falling perfectly around his face and eyes lightly swaying as he walked. He had on a pair of black leather skinny jeans complementing his onyx colored shirt and light blue denim jacket. Stopping in front of me, he looked down at the ground slightly moving his foot back and forth. "Umm hello I am Jungkook it is nice to meet you", finally stammered out. Once again frozen in place, his deep brown eyes wandered up to meet my gaze. My vision blurred once more, this time from tears threatening to spill over. I couldn't take it anymore. Reaching out, the feeling of soft fabric ran over my hands as I grabbed onto his shirt. The action must have surprised him, causing a "thud" as his back made contact with the alley wall. The faint smell of sweat and cologne found its way to me as I buried my face in his chest to ugly cry like a child. Muffled voices and the shuffling of feet came upon us as the boys started to reconvene after their separate battles. Still slightly panicked and unsure, Jungkook wrapped both of his arms around my waist pulling me in closer. At this point I was sure his shirt was going to be ruined by all the blood, sweat, and tears coming his way. Voices were getting louder as what sounded like Jimin and Suga victory screeching and hitting each other on the back while the others danced about. "Yo Jungkook let's take her to the break room inside all right?" Rapmonster lightly hit his shoulder jostling us both. "Hey um do you think you can walk inside is that alright?" Jungkook timidly asked running a hand slowly through my hair.

I knew I couldn't stay there forever, no matter how much I might want to. Still slightly teary eyed, but regaining my senses I reluctantly pulled back to look at him. His chocolate eyes immediately met mine, going wide like he was having some sort of realization. Noticing how dangerously close we were brought a creeping blush to my face. My body was pressed against his with no room to fit even a piece of paper between us. One of his legs found its way in between mine at some point while his right arm still rested around my waist, holding me there. The other had stopped stroking my hair and rested in the middle of my back underneath Jin's jacket _. "When am I going to get another chance like this?!"_ my thoughts yelled at me from a darker place in my mind. I moved closer, our faces inches apart. His breath was warm and smelled slightly sweet like some sort of foreign candy. The same blush had crept onto his face when he made no attempt to push me away. Instead the hand hovering on my back pulled me in closer as our eyes lightly fluttered shut. The sound of my own heartbeat was deafening as the other members, realizing it or not, killed the mood. V and J-hope had ran all the way back and grabbed my arm at the worst time. "We lost sight of him man everyone get inside in case he comes back!" J-hope screeched clearly terrified. While being pulled forward into the big doors by an escort of five men, I quickly caught a glance over my shoulder. Jungkook was standing where we had been previously, one arm slightly outstretched towards us looking defeated. The sight made my heart break as the blinding industrial lights inside the building forced my eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: I wanted to add that I know nothing of the Korean language and have no intention of offending anyone with different names or customs I know nothing about. If I happen to use a Korean word or name that is not in the correct tense or just plain wrong, please feel free to let me know. I am simply going by what occurred for me in my dream. Also as for the M rating... I plan on getting to heavier scenes later on, but have background and mild fluff to go through first. Enjoy!

Chapter two

The bright white walls of the never ending hallway did not help my eyes any to readjust to the atrocious lighting. Many confused back stage workers were passing us by, their faces all covered with black BTS face masks. The massive crowd being housed inside the building suddenly became more apparent as cheers and screeches echoed down the hall. _"Was I holding up the main event? Are they touring with someone to keep the crowd busy?"_ The thought of keeping them from performing was making me nauseous. Right as I was about to express these fears, Jimin happily linked arms with me pulling us through one of the many door frames lining the bleak wall. "We finally made it to the breakroom!" He shouted for my sake. Not wanting to fuss over me, everyone shuffled into a well-lit medium sized room. The walls followed suit being painted in a thick bright white paint adorning various posters of concert hall info and show times. There were long tables all lined up in the middle of the room horizontally touching to make room for all the band members to sit. Our shoes clacked across the concrete floors and chairs screeched loudly being dragged out by various members to sit down. Piles of dark duffle bags, wires, and stage equipment took up the rest of the room and added at least some sort of scenery to the dull space. "It's about time, I was started to get worried", a muffled voice rang out. Jin, who was face first in some type of broom closet, had made a pile of what appeared to be towels, water, and large metallic boxes reading "Medical" across the front. A chair lightly scraped across the floor in protest as he pulled it out in front of the faux wooden tables, beckoning for me to sit down. As I made my way over to him I quickly glanced around the room, noticing that all eyes were on me.

They pulled the chairs to the back of the room in an attempt to give us space, leaving Rapmonster and J-hope out towards the front. Their simple chairs were turned backwards so they could rest their face and arms on the tops of the wooden monstrosities. V and Suga were behind them doing scary looking lean backs on the chair's legs, positioning their backs against the wall to put their feet up on various boxes in the room. But what I really wanted to know was where _he_ was. Upon arriving at the chair dedicated to me I decided to shed the heavy leather jacket, as being watched was making me nervous. After handing it back to Jin a loud "Slap!" rang out through the room. Surprised, we all turned to look at Jimin who playfully was hitting Jungkook with a black baseball hat. "Dude why is it always your name! Where's the love for me!" Jimin barked out between laughs. J-hope, realizing his hat had been stolen, started them all rough housing and carrying on in order to retrieve it. A warm blush spread across my face as I met Jungkook's gaze once again. He had taken up a small spot in the back adjacent Jimin, carefully assessing the items Jin was pulling out of the boxes. _"That's right. I do have his name across my back in bold white lettering."_ Unsure as to whether or not I should be embarrassed or proud, Jin pulled me down into the chair with a large smirk.

He had been the only one to have seen the lettering before now, confirming his suspicion as to who I liked. The others were caught up in their own world, taking some of the tension off of me for now. A strong smelling astringent filled my nose as a cotton ball covered in bright green slop made its way towards me. "Hold still", Jin warned as he lightly dabbed it on the abrasion above my eye. The smell alone was enough to make me cringe, but the stinging that followed was even worse. Not wanting to look like a huge wuss, I decided to try and make some sort of small talk as a distraction. "How bad is it doctor? Will I survive?" Jin caught on to my teasing tone and handed me a damp towel to wipe the rest of my face. In an attempt to be sneaky, I stole another glance in Jungkook's direction. Fiery Jimin had one arm around Jungkook's neck and another roughly tussling his hair, causing them both to laugh uncontrollably. "I'm afraid not. It appears that you have Kookitis, extremely contagious and fatal." While laughing off the tinge of embarrassment from being found out, Jin used it as an opportunity to move in closer. His violet red hair brushed past my cheek as his cupped hand found its way behind my ear. His sultry hushed voice made my body heat up from being so close. "He likes you too you know. I can tell." Backing off just a little bit to turn and look at him we spoke in hushed whispers, unnoticed by the rest of the group. _"How can he possibly know that? Maybe he knows more than he is letting on."_ "You see, Jungkook has been asked out thousands of times. Girls from all over the world pour their heart out to him on a daily basis." Not exactly encouraged by his words I let him continue on. "Not one has ever succeeded. Out of everyone in this room he is the most insecure and refuses every single beautiful girl that comes his way. Why do you think that is?" " _Don't ask if he's gay, don't ask if he is gay",_ my own thoughts scolded me. "He isn't into men right?" _"Nailed it"._ After a well-deserved cry laughing from Jin he collected himself enough to finish the thought. "No that is not it. He has never found 'the one' he wants to go after." Without missing a beat, "yeah nothing like meeting 'the one' in a dark alley after being attacked by three other men", echoed out of my mouth before I could stop it.

The florescent lights above us hummed in the awkward silence, overpowering the joking and laughing behind us. Up until now not a single person has asked about the incident, which for that I was grateful. A nearby table started to make a low pitched buzzing noise, grabbing both of our attention. "Perfect!" Jin exclaimed grabbing his custom looking yellow smartphone off of the shaking table. Without warning it immediately ended up in my hands, displaying empty text boxes to add information. Understanding, I proceeded to add my name and number into the respective boxes completing his request. Low pitched ringing started to echo off of the walls in the room as it appeared everyone's phones were going off. Stopping their commotion they looked at each other thoughtfully. " _Some kind of alarm?"_ My thoughts were too slow as the boys started throwing their shirts off in a hurry to put on matching button up long sleeve shirts and black skinny ties. Flashes of muscles, abs, and white shirts caught me off guard, more so than the swarm of staff making their way in like a school of orderly fish. Rapmonster and Jin getting dressed first, whispered in a corner glancing at me every so often. _"They look like they are up to no good",_ I gulped as they grabbed the arms of two middle aged Korean women and booked it to my location.

The ladies wore matching oversized white and black striped shirts that fell to their knees, embroidered with "BTS" in silver stitching on the front breast pocket. White washed blue jeans smeared with what appeared to be multiple types of cosmetics, messily laid underneath the shirts. The similarities were uncanny between the two, making it almost impossible to tell them apart. Greying hairs peeked out from behind dark locks, cut into a sharp bob right under their ears. "This is Minseo and Seoyun", Rapmonster started. "They might be ancient, but they are very talented makeup artists." Incoherent high pitched noises came from the sisters as they whacked him for the age comment, justifiably so. "Listen we have to get back to the stage, but I think this would be the perfect opportunity to use your help." Glancing around I noticed the changing of clothes had ceased, leaving impatient eyes on us. "It's kind of a grand finale if you want to call it that. Our manager added a twist to make the final show something really special, but…" Rapmonster trailed off getting smirks from the other members who were finally understanding his plan. "To be honest we have been terrified about it this whole time", He admitted scratching the back of his head nervously. Suddenly feeling more anxious than ever, Jin leaned in to finish his thought. "All you have to do is follow Minseo and Seoyun's instructions and then join the crowd to enjoy the rest of the concert. Easy." He winked hastily adding, "plus since you interrupted us tonight you aren't really in any position to refuse us." " _He is right. I owe it to them to do whatever crazy scheme they are planning up for me regardless of what it may be."_ The second the words of agreement left my mouth the staff whirled to life like a well-oiled machine, hustling around to their respective posts. Feeble, but oddly strong arms wrapped around mine pulling me out of the room at extreme speeds. Speeds I did not think short elderly women should be capable of. Before being hauled out of yet another room against my will, a soft confused voice caught my attention. All of the members were beaming at me, like they knew something I did not. Everyone except a confused looking Jungkook who was frantically asking, "Guys what is going on?" over and over.

If an answer was given to him, it was already too late for me to be able to hear it. Without wasting a second, the makeup experts had me right where they wanted me. A giant red plush barber's chair sprawled out underneath me groaned as I put my feet up on the welded metal triangle, attached for such a purpose. A lengthy mirror was positioned above a rough looking oak desk, covered in multi colored stains and hundreds of beauty products. A light burning smell filled the air as an expensive looking curling iron sat in a metal bin attached to the desk, rapidly heating to temperature. While the masters worked to crank out perfect curls in seconds I noticed something absolutely horrific. The reflective mirror highlighted all of the flaws that had previously been hidden to me. The now bruising abrasion on my forehead was swelling and turning light shades of blue and purple. Dark mascara and eyeliner that had been in place before the incident had dried down my cheeks in disorganized lines and smudges. Faint hints of red lipstick remained in blotches, only to be practically wiped down my chin. Noticing my change in demeanor one of the sisters, I assumed to be Minseo, spoke to me in short curt sentences. "You no cry. We make beautiful again." This woman did not even know me, but was trying her best to make me feel better. While thinking of a way to express my gratitude, a strong smelling make up remover was slathered all over my face to put in some work. Noting the dark bruises starting to form on both of my wrists she mumbled barely audibly, "been through too much. You rest now". Beautiful shades of brown eye shadow, eyeliner, and bright pink blush were transfixed, looking like it was straight out of a beauty magazine. While the makeup was being applied, the other sister finished cascading perfect curls down past my shoulders that bounced back with vigor as her hands skillfully tussled them around.

A lighter shade of lipstick was being added when I noticed something out of place in the small room. Flickers of orange bobbed in and out of view through the open door way, visible to me through the light studded mirror. V had snuck in, toting mystery items behind his back that were barely out of view. He scrunched his face up into various positions and did a goofy dance, rocking back and forth rapidly. A short laugh escaped my lips causing a streak of light pink lipstick to sprawl onto my cheek. Seoyun being anything but amused, was on him in a second, toting some kind of yard stick that she procured from an unknown location. "You brat!" echoed off the walls followed by little whooshing noises of the yard stick. "Ow, no I come in peace I swear, I'm sorry!" V pleaded for his life and seemed to convince her by being sincere. He brought one of his hands out from behind his back, clutching onto a thin leather strap that hung down a few feet to attach to a light grey bag. Dark blue C's covered the body of the small pouch, wrapping around to a flip over top that latched with a silver magnet in the front. A blue and white lanyard poked out from one of the open sides shimmering with the pendulum movement of the bag. I flew out of the chair wiping the smudged lipstick off on my way. "My purse! But where- How did you-" Coherent sentences refused to leave my mouth staring dumbfounded at the smirking V.

"The cops finally showed up to grab those two losers outside. It's a shame I didn't have more time with them." He ran a hand through his hair angrily causing a few strands to stay sticking up awkwardly. "There was an official sweep with a dog and everything to find the guy who took off. No luck though." Gratefully, I accepted the bag doing a minor inventory glance. The contents appeared to be untouched leaving my phone, wallet, and check book all in the regular spots. A small smudge had surfaced on my BTS lanyard causing my face to contort in confusion. "I took the liberty of signing my name by my picture. You'll thank me one day." V giggled at my drawn out sigh realizing the smudge was an impressively written "V" that would give calligraphers a run for their money. _"The hell."_ A wadded up piece of paper tinged red caught my attention, laying between my phone and the smooth inside of the purse. Unfolding it revealed, "I'll be watching", messily scribbled out in a scarlet color. It was bleeding onto the outside of the paper like it had gotten wet at some point. I quickly shoved the piece of paper back into the depths of the purse feeling a bit uneasy. "V thank you, but aren't you supposed to be on stage right now?" The faint sound of " _N.O"_ being sang found its way down the hallway to reverberate into the room. V withdrew his other hand that had been resting behind his back to reveal a flowing piece of material and dark matte heels. "I had something I needed to take care of first", he laughed mysteriously shoving all the remaining items into my hands.

"These are his favorite, use them wisely." Minseo hustled over grabbing a polished silver tube off the top of the item pile, eyes glittering like a child on Christmas. Before V was able to escape through the door my hand went out before I knew it, grabbing the back of his white tucked in dress shirt. Wide eyed, he stopped to whirl around with ease being drawn into a huge hug. Without any hesitation he returned the hug with one arm, using the other to brush a hand across the underside of his nose to complement his sexy wink. Shoes clacked down the now deserted hallway as Seoyun was already shedding my blood soaked dress for the new one V had brought. Smooth black fabric of a flowy skirt landed a few inches above my knees and fell a few inches lower in the back. The skirt had attached ruffles underneath that gave it volume and flair as I twirled in a slow circle for effect. The form fitting dress tapered in at the waist and continued up to have a corseted look that stopped at breast level. A piece of black mesh fabric branched up vertically where the initial fabric stopped to be held in place by a small cloth collar. Minseo hustled over reaching up to dexterously remove the light shade of lipstick with a damp wipe. Eyes still gleaming, she opened the pretty engraved tube revealing a romantic shade of deep red. "Special", she proclaimed as the velvety substance rolled onto my lips like it was made for me.

Inky matte heels rang out off of the concrete floor with every step as I made my way down the hallway once more. The twins had shooed me out after what felt like hours of prep time, but in reality took about ten minutes. _"Amazing. After the show is over I am definitely asking them what their secret is."_ Lost and confused I kept following the one way stretch of building in hopes that an end would be in sight. The sisters had given me directions in what sounded like a weird Korean proverb stating, "Look for he who is strong and wise". Following the sound of incessant cheers and shrieks was my best bet as more staff seemed to appear in those directions. Suddenly the ground started to tremble, shaking the small cork boards and little signs adhered to disinterested walls causing the remaining staff to scatter. A large ghastly shadow stretched out in front of me, looming over from behind. Expecting to see a full sized T-rex behind me, I dramatically turned around to face the Cretaceous beast head on. The first thing to come into view was a comically oversized name plate reading "JEFF" in all capital letters, made out of a slivery metal. A burly Korean man, who had to be at least 6'5, hovered over me covered in multiple tattoos and facial piercings. Like most of the staff he was dressed in an informal work uniform consisting of a black shirt, work pants, and a leather belt to fasten it all in place.

Terrified by his appearance I was at a loss for words, staring mouth agape and astonished. "I'M JEFF", he finally yelled a little bit more loudly than I would've liked. The noise startled me causing an involuntary jump in a direction away from the sound. Immediately, he brought both of his bear sized hands to his tattooed face and covered it fully. Red as a tomato, his eyes refused to meet mine and focused on anything else in the vicinity. _"Jesus Christ he is adorable."_ "I am sorry for startling you, please I will be your escort in the concert hall", finally tumbled out with an audible lisp between his words. Relieved that he was incredibly nice, a smile broke out across my face, "Thank you Jeff that would be lovely." Seeming to relax just a little, I caught a hint of a faint smile starting to appear on his face as the heavy double doors swung open, revealing the biggest concert hall I had ever seen in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Thousands of hooded faces came into view from the bottom floor of the auditorium where the door left us. Overcast shadows spilled onto the ground from the contrast of the dark room meeting blinding strobe lights positioned above the stage. The colossal room was in a half moon shape, having staggered rows of attached movie theater type seats being separated in sections by lengthy narrow aisles. Chairs squealed and rocked as most of the patrons were getting on their feet clamoring along to the music, flashing signs and neon glow sticks.

Shuffling closer to Jeff, we pushed through a sea of dancers in a roped off enclosed region in front of the stage. BTS security stood in a solid line underneath the couple foot drop off of the platform, ensuring no miscreants could climb their way up to cause problems for the band. Jeff's intimidating stature caused most of the crazed fans to get out of his way as he dropped me off in the front row, center stage.

"Get out of our way circus freak, down in front!" A few sassy looking teenage girls sneered at Jeff from behind us and proceeded to harass him for blocking their view momentarily. The dejected look on his face told me all I needed to know. Whirling around, my elbow 'accidentally' made contact with loser girl number ones face, causing her hands to fly up in an attempt to soak up all the blood. "Enjoy your now chronic nosebleeds asshole", mumbled out of my mouth as the two girls scurried off to be swallowed by an endless crowd.

Jeff had made his way over the metal railings to position himself in front of me under the stage, masking in with at least a hundred other security guards. We both exchanged a quick thumbs up and an awkward laugh as the giant speakers surrounding us all boomed out the intro to "Dope". Stark white dress shirts and thin black ties moved in unison to the well-choreographed dance and each respective member's part to sing.

Being so near to the stage felt surreal, like I could reach out and touch one of them from such a close proximity. Cheers and shouts encouraged them to continue as one performance in particular caught my attention over the others. Jungkook was positioned out in front of the pack leading the step sequence, forehead glistening with sweat as he completed each dance move with ease. Watching him was mesmerizing as they moved into the next dance for "Danger" without skipping a beat, looking perfect and complacent.

While V sang another part of the chorus, Jungkook, J hope, and Rapmonster took the time to high five some of the lucky patrons in the front row, close enough to reach from the stage. Getting caught up in the excitement, I extended a hand as well to try my luck at getting his attention.

Jumping up and down I yelled his name, only to have it drowned out by the multitude of speakers vibrating everyone's ear drums off. J hope noticed me first, courteously smacking the palm of my hand and yelling to grab the others attention as he continued down the row of gaggling girls flailing their arms. After J Hope literally threw Jungkook into the opposite direction to center stage, a light slap reverberated off my hand timidly.

Big brown eyes were on me for the rest of the routine causing me to shift uncomfortably where I stood, becoming more and more self-conscious. "Out of the thousands of people here there is no way he is only staring at me… right?" Not being able to tell if his focus was on me or the crowd that took up residence behind me, the song was brought to an end, enticing cheers and various stuffed animals to be thrown on stage.

"Hello Chicago! Are you all having a good time?" Boomed out over the speakers situated in every corner of the concert hall, causing an uproar of cheers to engulf the space. A universal spokesman voice was being produced from an unseen location carrying out to the main lobby. "It's almost time for the show to be over, but first we have a special surprise for you Army fans out there!" Enthusiastic yells were deafening as people clamored around me tossing out guesses and speculations to deduce the prize.

"One lucky fan from the audience will be chosen to come up on stage and have the boys sing to them!" The crowd lost their mind in excitement, commencing screams to come from every direction that could be heard from space. "But wait there's more!" Mocking the voice brought me some form of comfort in these now trying times of learning to cope with punctured ear drums. "But wait there's more!" Mocked back out of the speakers making me wonder if I should use my powers for good or evil.

"The fan will also get a kiss from a BTS member chosen at random!" Pondering whether or not that was even legal, every light in the auditorium flipped off at once plunging us all into darkness. A thin wavering spotlight scanned out over the crowd moving in a snake like motion, illuminating anyone under its gaze. The light spanned over a large area in a short amount of time, leaving a trail of disappointment and melancholy radiating from those not chosen.

Suddenly blinded, my hand slid up to my forehead to try and shade the excess light from daggering into my squinting eyes. "Looks like we have a winner! Come up on stage to claim your prize!" The announcer was way too enthusiastic for my liking and nervousness started to bubble up within me.

"So this is what Rapmonster meant when he said they needed 'help'. Oh no I'm not good at being the center of attention" Visions of me tripping and falling, bringing down all the stage lights, and ending up on the news flashed in my head as Jeff moved the metal railing stands out of the way for me. He caught my arm to lead me to a set of eight or so dusty grey steps that led straight up to the main stage. Forgetting simple functions, my legs wobbled like a newborn giraffe in heels trying to shake the on edge feeling that now clouded my mind.

A warm powerful hand wrapped around mine, guiding me up on to the wooden platform in front of thousands of people. Suga winked at me quickly as he was already rapping the intro to "Just One Day" inches from my face. The lyrics captivated me, "I want to put my body in your warm and deep eyes/ I like that, your long, straight hair", as his free hand slid underneath my hair to brush it behind my shoulder. Never seeming to lose his cool demeanor, his talent with words was awe-inspiring as he circled around me on stage. "Yo ma honey, whenever I see you, I run out of breath", was my favorite line of his causing me to break out smiling like a giddy school girl.

Overlooking the fact that thousands of eyes were on me, I decided to have some fun while being on stage. Suga was precariously close, his silvery hair dancing along with him in the expensive lighting. Patiently waiting, Suga finally spoke the line, "Your voice when you say my name". "Yoongi!" Came out of my mouth just loud enough for him to hear over all of the background noise of the song. The action seemed to throw him off guard if only for a moment as he bit his lip, eyeing me. Regaining composure the beautiful poetry continued while he grabbed my hand for the last of his lines. My heart raced knowing who sang next, bringing the massive swarms of butterflies back.

Suga spun me around, causing the world to blur as my back made contact with another person. A hand weaved into mine as a velvet soft voice I recognized rang out from behind me, "Just one day, if I can hold your hands/ just one day, if I can be with you/... If only we can be together". Jungkook's words were heartfelt and had a tinge of sadness to them. Without breaking his on stage character his hand guided me back around to face him to continue the arranged dance. The other BTS members were uncomplainingly sitting in black cushioned chairs bobbing their heads to the music holding their fingers out to make a "one".

Seeing there was not an extra chair for me, Jungkook pulled me onto his lap as he sat down in a swift motion. Being sat at an angle, both of my legs draped over his barely hovering over the floor. His arm went around my waist to keep me in place as my nervousness was getting the better of me. I peeked up apprehensively to find he was already staring at me with interest, surveying the outfit that was hand-picked for me. Or rather him.

V chuckled approvingly standing atop a designated chair off to the side singing in a deep seductive voice. Jungkook ran his fingers over the mesh fabric of the dress, lightly tracing over my collar bone and neck. A shiver ran through me as the gentle feeling of my hair being brushed aside found me again. This time shielding my expressions from the crowd and leaving the side facing him completely bare.

Fingers ran up my exposed shoulder and jaw, stopping at bright red specialty lipstick. His thumb traced my bottom lip causing my breath to hitch at his whisper, "areumdawo". Hearing him call me beautiful was like being in some kind of dream, making my mind hazy. Rapmonster's part was coming to an end as I was being shifted upright, feet landing effortlessly on the stage once more. Jimin's voice echoed in the hall, "Do it, Do it" while their dancing continued, easily sharing lines among all the boys.

A force pulled my arm from behind driving me away from Jungkook, twirling me in the opposite direction. Face to face with a smug J-hope, hands enveloped both of mine trailing off to the far left and right edges of the stage presenting me to the audience like some kind of show pony, excitedly rapping. Jimin joined in, jumping onto J-hope's back singing his lines in a mocking tone. The action almost caused all three of us to tumble over the edge onto the crowd below, but we were saved by J-hope's reflexes and Rapmonster plucking Jimin off his back like a mother cat.

Without slowing down, the boys ran into formation in the middle of the stage beckoning their hands out to me. Disoriented, the lights dropped again, revealing a smiling Jin holding out a rose to me from where he stood atop a plush black chair. He knelt down in front of me in one smooth motion, clutching both my hands to place the rose between them with a wink. Before I knew what was happening, my body was tilted into a Hollywood style dip kiss pose with Jin supporting my weight easily with one arm. A thin black microphone was attached to the pocket of his plain white shirt picking up his voice perfectly as he spoke.

"Chicago! What do you say I give this lovely lady her prize and kiss her right now?" Screams blotted out any other sounds in the building causing my eyes to widen in surprise. "What is he doing?!" my mind raced as Jin's purple and red tinged hair lightly brushed against my forehead. Sweat caused his shirt to cling to his body, highlighting every muscle of his picture-perfect physique as he bent to hold me up. "Come on it was a joke!" Echoed around us in laughs as a very angry looking Jungkook and equally scary Suga linked arms with Jin to drag him off into the abyss.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen that brings our show to a close! I hope you all had a good time!" The mystery announcer surfaced again to kill us all with fake showman enthusiasm. "Before we wrap up, our guest has to choose a BTS members name at random for a kiss!" A tall man dressed in all black clothes doting obscure sunglasses indoors appeared on the stage. A shadowy top hat rested upside down in his hands as he shook it from side to side, shuffling the contents. Wordlessly, the hat ended up in front of me presumably to draw a name out of. Nervous about leaving my fate up to chance while also pondering if the covert man was part of the CIA, I hurriedly picked out a piece of folded paper.

Silence fell over the room as it seemed thousands of people were leaning in from their seats for the verdict. Too scared to actually look and see if that was the case, I busied myself with unfolding the paper. "Jungkook" was written in neat looped lettering taking up as much room as possible on the small piece of stationary.

Secret agent man tapped his headset twice and disappeared into the shadows along one of the stage walls. As if to distract me from my moderate concern about the strange man hiding in plain sight, the now louder announcements returned. "Jungkook's name was chosen!" Screeches filled the arena as the speakers continued to inaudibly give out instructions. Unsure whether the screams resonating from the crowd were angry or excited, Jungkook made his way to my location after practically kicking Jin offstage. One last broadcast rang out among the shouts, "please give this lovely lady a kiss on the cheek to wrap up tonight's spectacular show!"

Sneaking a peek at the massive crowd, a sea of lights shone in the dark space, lighting up a minuscule part of various faces and outstretched hands. "It's easier if you don't look at how many people have their phone out recording your every move, you know." Jungkook spoke in a low voice, mocking me. "It's hard not to be nervous. I don't want fan fueled drama and rumors to ruin your career", I replied honestly.

Giving me a curious look he took a step closer to me, closing the distance between us. His dark straight hair swayed with him lightly framing his face still dusted with sweat. "You're more worried about my career than with your own fame?" His question threw me off guard. "He was right. Unconfirmed rumors and clickbait articles could make me shamelessly famous or even rich." "Who cares about any of that", I mumbled aloud. "The only thing I wanted was to meet you."

A gentle hand found its way under my chin, bringing my face up to meet his. "This is something I should have done a while ago", he whispered barely audible. A gaudy in unison "OOO" from the crowd erupted as his warm lips pressed against mine, thankfully ignoring the kiss on the cheek instructions given to him. Sensing his nervousness, I quickly returned the unexpected kiss, lightly grabbing the front of his collared shirt. "Wow what a turn of events folks! The Bangtan boys really know how to leave a country with a bang!"

The announcer laughed at his own joke as we reluctantly broke the kiss. "We hope you enjoyed their last show ever in the United States! Please locate the exit signs nearest you and have a safe night!" "Their last show ever", my thoughts echoed sadly as Jungkook pulled away from me abruptly. Confused, I stepped toward him as he stepped back in tandem. "I'm…I'm so sorry", he bowed to me just before turning to run off stage out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

The world seemed like it was closing in as I barely noticed Rapmonster and Jimin apologetically guiding me to a back room located through a door behind the stage. All the boys shuffled into the room silently looking amongst themselves, assessing whether they should say something or not. Jin lightly ruffled my hair from behind me with one hand, putting the other supportively on my shoulder. On the verge of tears, I couldn't bring myself to look at any of them out of guilt. "Did I do something wrong?" choked out finally, the sadness in my voice surprising even myself.

Jimin and V breaking first, hugged me tightly from the front, dragging Jin into the hug from behind. The boys fussed over me and apologized multiple times while Rapmonster explained. "I can understand Jungkook's intentions. He has feelings for you, that much is obvious." He trailed over to one of the many fold out tables in the room to swiftly sit atop one closer to us.

"He is scared that he'll hurt you if he gets too close." I trusted the things Rapmonster said, after all he probably knew him better than anyone. "When we all go back home, he will have to part ways with you. We all will." Everyone in the room bowed their heads, a sense of dread looming in the thick atmosphere created by his words. "How do you feel about him? Tell us the truth."

Everyone pulled back to analyze my reactions, awaiting an answer to Rapmonster's on-the-spot question. "I…I…" tears started to run down my cheeks as I balled my hands into fists at my side trying to fend off the emotions overwhelming me. "I love him." As soon as the words left my mouth a loud "BANG" resonated off the walls of the room, echoing for a few seconds. Suga, who had been leaning against one of the back walls nearest an industrial heather gray door, drew all the attention to himself.

His fist rested against the metal door violently trembling in anger as he slightly bent over to glare at the ground. Shimmering white hair hung over his eyes hiding his expressions from us as he spoke. "He's a god damn idiot." With that Suga stormed out of the room, dropping the group's numbers yet again as he disappeared into a crowded hallway. J-hope and Jimin bowed remorsefully to us and made a hasty exit in an attempt to catch up to the angsty rapper.

This time it was Rapmonster who caught me off guard, grabbing my arm to pull my body closer to him. His hand gripped just above my elbow, forcing me to look at him as he slightly bent down to be eye level with me. "You know… Jungkook isn't the only one who is fascinated by you." His bold eyes trailed all the way down my body and then back up again to stress his point. Like the other boys Rapmonster was far from lacking in the looks department.

Florescent lights left nothing to the imagination, making his thin button up shirt almost see through at the right angles. Dark skinny jeans and bright cherry converse hugged him in all the right ways, intermingling with his in charge demeanor. "You are free to do as you please while we are here…" he trailed off confidently catching a loose strand of my hair to tuck behind my ear, "but if you hurt our Kookie in any way… I will not forgive you." As quickly as the warning was given, Rapmonster released me and made his way out of the room without a second glance.

The warning replayed over and over in my head as V messily slung an arm around my shoulders. "Wow heavy stuff man. Don't sweat it too much, everyone is just a little on edge is all." His laugh echoed off the walls as Jin sighed glancing around the now almost empty room. "Yeah, yeah I know", V mocked rolling his eyes. "We should probably get going back to the hotel so Mama Jin can check on the children." Their laughter cut through the silence as Jin kicked at V's legs.

"Children meaning you also!" He shrieked, shooing V away from me causing all three of us to break out laughing. Right as the mood was shifted for the better, Jin made a quick call on his cell phone. "We have to get going, but there is a limo outside to take you home. Just tell the driver any address and he can take you there. It is the least we can do for you." Jin smiled as he dragged the rowdy V out of the room with him, "I'll be in touch", echoed down the halls behind them as the final two vanished out of sight.

Cold taut leather squealed in protest as my legs dragged across it in the dimly lit backseat of the limousine. Beige splashed across the interior covering the seats, ceiling, and decorating the various appliances and expensive luxuries inlaid in solid oak panels. A faint whirring sound cut through the silence as the screen separating me from the driver lowered to reveal a familiar face. Jeff beamed at me through the newly made window courteously tipping his hat to me while lisping his words, "address milady?" The engine roared to life and took us in silence to the planned destination. The streets were devoid of people, doused in yellow tinged light from massive poles positioned mere feet away from each other throughout the whole city.

My breath lightly fogged up the window as I leaned my head against the cool glass watching little yellow cabs and various cars fight each other to speed by. A muffled "BUZZ" reverberated off the seats, snapping my attention to my phone. "How is the limo ride? Everything to your liking? -Jin" Smiling at the fact he added his name at the end I responded back instantaneously, "Absolutely. The car is beautiful and Jeff is an excellent driver. No troubles here yet." His reply came almost immediately, "Just so you know when I asked for volunteers Jeff about broke all the staffs' arms so he would be the only choice. I think he's fond of you ;)" Giggling I glanced in Jeff's direction. His oversized suede hat covered his bald head, partially concealing a giant tattoo depicting two dragons eating one another's tail that trailed down his head and neck. He noticed my observation in the rear view mirror, looking away embarrassed.

"I'll keep that in mind. How is everyone at the hotel?" As if he could sense my worry Jin responded with what I was looking for. "Most of the others are asleep already, but everyone is here. Jungkook was the first to come back, so he is alright don't worry." I felt like I had known Jin all of my life in the passing conversations we had. He seemed to know exactly what to say, easing my tension. Determined I pressed on for more answers. "Do you think Jungkook is mad at me?" I wondered if he hated me now or if he even wanted to see me again after tonight. Suga was wrong. I am the god damn idiot here.

A blinding light from my screen alerted me to another message, "I don't think he could hate you. V and Jimin tried to cheer him up, but he wanted to be alone." Another message came in before I could reply, "He's just been staring out the window, messing with a guitar all night." Curious I asked in return, "Does he know how to play the guitar?" I could almost feel Jin's laughter in the retort, "On occasion. Don't tell anyone, it's a secret." Pondering who I would even tell such a secret to, he continued the conversation. "Also I was meaning to ask…tomorrow night we would like to tour the city. Would you show us around?"

Nervousness overtook me again as the question caught me off guard. "Show them around? I can barely get myself around without having a heart attack on a daily basis." While weighing the pros and cons of such a task, my conscious knew I couldn't refuse his request. "After all, maybe I could get the chance to redeem myself and take Jungkook somewhere amazing. Or make myself look like an even bigger idiot…" A personal war raged on as I responded anyway, despite my best judgement. "I'm no expert or anything, but I could show you some of my favorite places if you'd like." The limo purred to a halt as Jeff had managed to pull off an impressive parallel parking job on a packed street in a huge car.

"Yes please! Meet me at our hotel at 5pm, room number 225. Don't be late!" Jeff had offered to escort me to my apartment, an offer I graciously accepted after what happened before the show. Taking in the familiar sights of the room, my bed called to me, enticing me with the promise of death's sweet embrace. Known to normal people as "sleep". The apartment was nothing to write home about containing a nice bedroom, kitchen, living area, and single bathroom all within close proximity. Plush grey carpet accented the off white walls adorned with various art pieces and pictures in black frames, giving the space a modern look. My eyelids fought with me to stay open as I curled into the silky soft sheets of the sizeable bed.

My footsteps echoed down a homey hallway decorated with various football themed photos and memorabilia. Darkness radiated in from the lengthy windows in the living area announcing that it was either really late or very early. A strange sound had awoken me, luring me further into the ranch style house as it continued to get louder. Muffled cries lead me through the familiar retro kitchen, beckoning me into the large living room. The cries were inhuman, sounding like some sort of animal in distress, calling to me.

The light switch refused to work as all the curtains were drawn, shadows tantalizingly twisting in the dark corners of the room. The only source of light came from a dim blue glow radiating off a 200 gallon fish tank positioned horizontally in front of where the walls met together. Squinting, I bent closer to the glass to get a look at what was floating inside, unable to distinguish it from the other large Cichlids darting around frantically. While my guard was down, a mysterious force behind me draped something over my eyes, blocking my vision. Going into full panic mode I tried to remove the blindfold, only to find my hands had already been bound behind my back.

A deep laugh bounced off the walls as I tried to move, shifting a simple wooden chair that my legs were tied to at the bottom. "So we meet again. Hopefully you will remember me this time", whispered out from behind me making my skin crawl. "That voice. It is the blonde man from earlier." My blindfold was forcefully removed causing my eyes to try and readjust to the weird lighting of the room. "Ding ding ding! You are partially right."

Wavy blonde hair framed his face staying put as he circled around to stand in front of me. Ice blue eyes shone even in the darkness, having some sort of otherworldly glow to them. A light blue tee shirt was covered in a darker blue jacket, matching the tones of his dusty grey jeans. The man almost had a vampire look about him, as his toothy grin stretched out far too wide and his looks were almost too flawless.

"I chose the perfect stage for my main event. Do you recognize where you are?" Pondering, a quick glance around the room brought me to my senses, if only for a second. "This is my dad's old house. Every detail just the way I remember it as I was growing up. What the hell? I haven't been here in years, what is going on?" Blackness encroached on his eyes glazing over any color that had previously resided there. His eerie smile grew longer reaching up to his ears, contorting in uncomforting ways.

His hands heaved on a thick twisted rope pulling the object submerged in the fish tank to the surface for us to view. Tears fell down my cheeks uncontrollably as I was unable to look away from the sight, trembling violently. My childhood dog sat lifeless in the water, his brown and black fur swaying methodically to the small current kicked up by the filter. Rope burned around my wrists as I twisted to escape growing more and more upset by the second. "When you wake up, I want you to remember that you are mine. Not that boy's. We will see each other again soon." A ghostly laugh echoed as my vision went dark once more, leaving the scene behind me.

Sunlight shone through the hooded curtains, lightly streaking across my face as I whipped out of bed. Slumping to the floor I had to remind myself it was only a dream, wiping the tears still streaming down my face. My wrists burned as I realized there were faint rope marks where they had been in my dream. "That man… I remember him. I used to see him frequently when I stayed at a friend's house, standing over my bed or calling my name in different rooms. Lately he appears in my dreams, slaughtering my friends and family claiming to be some kind of demon."

Not knowing what was real or fake anymore, my phone's alarm cut through the silence, just about vibrating off the desk. "Holy crap I am going to be late if I don't get ready now!" I shrieked, verbally accosting myself for waking up so late in the afternoon. After all, I didn't want to keep Jin waiting for me.


	5. Chapter 5

My massive wardrobe seemed to disappear under my desperate gaze, searching for the perfect outfit to wear for tonight. Piles of strewn shirts and outfits deemed unworthy started turning into towering mountains, colors clashing every which way. Solid oak drawers squeaked in defiance to having their contents trifled through, tempting me to go with something more risqué. Leaving the newly formed clothing mountain range alone, just in case the boys wanted to come over and film a sequel to Spring Day, I found my way into the honest bathroom mirror.

A low cut maroon shirt with half sleeves rested a couple inches past my elbows, clinging to my body extenuating every curve. Paired with a high wasted royal blue floral skirt that went over the shirt highlighting my waistline. Splashes of white and pink flowers trailed down the fabric giving it visual appeal before it stopped mid-thigh, drawing more attention to my legs. A light clanging filled the room as two silver bracelets clacked together on my wrist, matching the silver rings and ornate heart necklace that occupied the previously empty space on my body.

Warm low curls settled past my breasts as they fell from the steaming curling iron, lightly brushing the top of the skirt with ease. I ran around the plush white room like a madwoman, throwing whole palettes of makeup out the window, deeming only one or two worthy for Jungkook's eyes. A smoky eye look was chosen with darker shades of brown after (what felt like a five year) eye brow plucking and contouring was finished. An old friend of mine came to visit right as dark black eyeliner was being applied for a winged look on my eyelids.

"Hello again Anxiety", I mumbled stepping back to criticize my own work that I knew would never be good enough. Gulping down that nervous sensation I straightened my shoulders and lightly patted my cheeks eyeing the mirror. "You can do this", a mantra I repeated over and over again to myself while slipping on a pair of black high top converse. A light beige Gucci purse my grandmother purchased for me on one of her "I'm rich" escapades hung off my shoulder, officially covering all my bases.

My heart threatened to jump out of my chest and strangle me as my phone went off signaling it was time. A message from about twenty minutes ago flashed excitedly, "Jeff is outside to bring you here. Room 225! Please do not forget to buy me a thank you present later! Something to compliment how handsome I am :)" The scent of leather filled my nose as the limo sped off per request to accommodate for how late I already was. "What was Jin talking about? Does he want me to buy him a present when I show them around?"

Curious, I finally mustered up the simple text back, "What do you mean?" A response never came as I paced back and forth in the lobby of a high class hotel, sleek key card in hand courtesy of Jeff. Getting awkward stares my resolve took me up a few flights of stairs, past ornate lion statues and paintings of landscapes. Light taupe and gold accents covered the spacious hallway making me feel out of place as I read door numbers aloud. "222, 223, 224…225" Unable to control my erratic breathing my hand slowly reached out to knock, too scared to simply barge in like instructed.

A faint strumming was carrying out from behind the door stopping me in my tracks. A guitar played a light melody to accompany a beautiful voice, "Remember the way you made me feel/ such young love but/ something in me knew that it was real/ frozen in my head." "That's Jungkook's voice."My mind went blank as my arm fell to my side quietly listening. "I hate this part paper hearts/ and I'll hold a piece of yours/ don't think I would just forget about it/ hoping that you won't forget about it." I couldn't bring myself to knock anymore.

Almost in tears, I couldn't bring myself to walk away either. "I live through pictures as if I was right there by your side/ but you'll be good without me and if I could just give it some time/ I'll be alright." With my resolve completely gone, my body twisted to leave, swinging my purse right into the door in the process. The guitar abruptly stopped and loud shuffling took its place in the quiet space. Profanities filled my head, cursing at myself for being so damn stupid, while my feet cemented to the ground in panic.

A loud click filled the hallway as a familiar face poked out of the doorway. "Guys I thought you were out touring the city? Use your key cards you idiots-", Jungkook stopped midway through chastising to reciprocate my wide eyed stare. "I'm… I'm so sorry! Jin told me to come show you guys around. If it's a bad time I could just go…" Stammering out some form of words I wheeled around to leave, only to have my wrist grabbed from behind me. "Wait!" he yelled desperately, clearly not having a plan on what to say next.

Feeling like he could read the confusion that was all over my face I was also at a loss for words. "You traveled all this way, please come in." I could almost feel the blush that radiated off his perfect face as he spoke at the ground, unable to look at me. The expensive looking room housed three beds in a seamless line, covered in perfectly fluffed pillows and grey sheets. Each one had their own nightstand adorned with touch lamps and various numbers to call for hotel services.

The last bed was inches away from a giant window with the curtains partially drawn, overlooking the city with an amazing view. I lightly ran my hands over the silk sheets, gazing out the window in awe. "Um that one is mine." Jungkook shyly exclaimed from the living area that was connected to the bedrooms. The whole area was open, only having doors for the bathrooms and exits. A good sized kitchen and balcony area took up the remainder of the space. "The middle one is Jimin's and the farthest one is V's", he continued carefully returning the acoustic guitar to a pretty wooden case.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked plopping down on the big leather sofa next to him, eyes still wandering around the grand room. "Rapmonster and Suga are in 224 while Jin and J hope picked 226, directly across from us. Jin took them all on some 'grand adventure city tour' last minute." "Wait Jin isn't even here?!" my mind screamed making me realize how very much alone in the room we were. I could feel the atmosphere suddenly turn awkward as we sat side by side, minds racing a mile a minute.

Determined not to ruin this night I spoke up through the silence, "What made you guys want to start BTS anyway?" We talked for what felt like hours as I wanted to know every detail from his perspective. We rapid fired questions at each other eager to know all about one another's family, everyday life, and friends. As he spoke I admired his light grey sweat pants and simple black tee shirt, rustling around his body as he enthusiastically told an elaborate story.

His flowy black hair was lightly slicked down and damp from a shower he had taken before I got here still managing to lay flawlessly around his face. The more he spoke the more I realized how infatuated by him I truly was. He was passionate about everything he did in life, kind hearted, loyal, hilarious, talented, and drop dead gorgeous. My heart ached as we playfully shoved each other or brushed up against the other 'accidentally' in passing conversation.

The tension in the room turned to something more desperate as we both could recognize our feelings for each other. I wanted to touch him more than anything I have ever wanted in my life. Seeming to reciprocate how I felt Jungkook started telling a story with a mischievous look in his eyes, " A couple years ago we were at an awards ceremony waiting at our table as the president of the establishment gave a long drawn out speech. It was so boring that V made a bet with us that if anyone laughed during the ceremony we owed him 22,000 won (or about $20).

We all prepared ourselves for the goofy faces and funny dances to try and crack us, but we quickly realized he had disappeared. Frantic we let our guard down as he had climbed under the table to pin my legs down and start tickling and poking my sides. I was laughing so hard I was crying, on camera, in front of millions of people as everyone there watched. The best part? You couldn't see V at all so I just looked like an idiot." His story had me in borderline tears laughing as I realized this was my cue to get closer to him.

"Well it is a good thing I am super not ticklish, V would never get me with something like that!" Noticing I took the bait his eyes glimmered with mischief yet again, "Oh really?" In an instant he was mercilessly tickling me as we rolled around on the couch in random jerking motions. Being extremely ticklish I begged him to stop between cry laughs and ragged breaths to no avail. Finally the barrage of tickles came to an end as I realized I was now laying on top of him. My body shifted in an attempt to get up, but his arms wrapped around my back pulling me back down.

My head rested on his chest as I listened to his quickening heart beat and breathing. The fresh scent of soap and leather calmed me as my hands lightly clutched his shirt, obediently staying in my position. "Listen about the other night…I didn't mean to take off like that I was just scared I would hurt you and panicked. I'm not… I didn't…" His sentence trailed off as he seemed to struggle to find the right words to say in this situation.

Seeing as Rapmonster was right on the money with his assumption, I propped myself up on my elbow to look at him, more than relieved it wasn't because he hated me. The eye contact made him look away almost immediately blushing, "what I mean is… I'm sorry." His apology humbled me as I listened to the beautiful pop star take into consideration my feelings. "Please don't be sorry and I don't care if you hurt me. I just want to be with you here, while I still can be."

The leather couch squeaked in disapproval as my body shifted up to kiss him, unable to take the distance any longer. Seeming to be in agreement he readily kissed back, tightening his hold around my waist. With no one to interrupt us, he ran his tongue across my bottom lip begging to deepen the kiss. Our tongues mingled as he shifted us upright, leaving him in a sitting position while I straddled his waist with my legs.

Wasting no time, our bodies pressed closer together while I ran both my hands through his soft straight hair, lightly tugging for emphasis. A soft moan escaped his lips as I trailed kisses down his porcelain smooth neck, pausing every once in a while to leave gentle bites. I could feel his bulge underneath me twitching egging me on to continue our kissing battle. My hands wandered under his shirt, pushing it up to trace the lines of his abs and chest while my hips moved on their own over his.

Heavy panting filled the room as we pulled apart momentarily for air, "You've really thought this one through haven't you?" He teased between breaths. He had no idea just how much I've thought about it. I bit my lower lip eyeing him as his hands weaved into my hair, exposing my neck. He reciprocated the trail of kisses while tugging up at the seam of my shirt, looking for permission. Nodding fervently, the fabric found its way over my head, letting the chilly air of the room caress my now exposed stomach and back.

"Wow", he breathed out running his hands over the jet black lace bra, taking in the scenery before him. After silently thanking every God like deity out there for allowing me to remember to wear the stunning black lace underwear combo, I giggled watching him try to unlatch the back of it. Expertly, I unhooked the back and slowly pushed the straps off my shoulders in a flashy way. "Maybe this time I'll be the one to put on a show for you", I purred seductively, drinking in his stunned reaction.

The bra fell to the floor with a 'thud' and his hands were all over me in seconds. I bit back moans as his tongue made heated circles around one breast and his hand twirled the other. My hand sloppily found its way into Jungkook's hair again, affirming my enjoyment while I lazily played with the band of his sweatpants. Suddenly in one smooth motion, my hands were being held above my head, his grip loosely keeping them both in place.

"If you keep doing that, I won't be able to stop", he growled looking up at me with hooded eyes. "Bring it on Mr. Maknae." I thought to myself, intent on calling his bluff. I slid my hands out of his grip to pull him into another sultry kiss hoping to cause a distraction. Testing his resolve, I stroked his erection through his sweatpants, earning a satisfying moan in return. "I warned you," he rasped, hooking his arms under my legs to pick me up bridal style.

Cold luxurious sheets embraced my back as I bounced slightly on the bed from being set down. My skirt was discarded onto the floor, leaving me only in thin lace panties. Coming to the conclusion that Jungkook was wearing entirely too many clothes, I followed suit in casting his shirt into the room as I rolled on top of him again. Slowly, I placed feather light kisses down his chest, abdomen, and waist stopping right above his waist band.

I palmed his erection in deliberate up and down motions while coercing his sweatpants down. As the pants were thrown into oblivion, I almost had to take a moment to pinch myself to see if this truly was reality. It was huge and anatomically perfect in every way imaginable. I felt sorry for the Greek sculptors who missed out on carving his naked body into a solid marble statue. Without breaking eye contact my tongue lapped its way up his length, pausing briefly to sink the tip into my mouth.

"Oh my God", he hissed throwing his head back in pleasure while I continued swirling my tongue. The room was filled with sucking noises as my mouth and hands worked together to methodically pick up the pace. Jungkook's hand coiled into my hair roughly pushing his dick farther and farther into my mouth with each thrust. I could feel his body tense up as I went even faster bringing him closer and closer to the edge. "I'm gonna… I'm", choked out of his mouth right as I stopped all together.

The confused and desperate look on his face made me giggle right as my back once again hit the bed sheets. "So that's the game we're playing huh…" murmured out of his mouth as he pinned me down on the massive bed. Finding it hard to believe this was still the same inexperienced baby of BTS, he guided the rest of my clothing off in a flash. He made expert use of his fingers while his tongue flicked in and out, teasing me.

"So wet", he mumbled aloud gaining small whimpers in return as he dragged one or two fingers in and out in rhythm. I shifted, tightly grabbing at the sheets getting closer and closer to coming undone by just his touch alone. I was practically seeing stars by the time he withdrew his hands all together, teasing me in the same way I teased him. "Very funny," I retorted while he positioned himself above me. I lightly dragged my thumb across his darkened lips still wet with saliva pulling him into another needy kiss.

"Please", I begged him between heated kisses, "I want you." He pulled back to look at me, eyes hungrily assessing my body as he thought. "You know I've never…done anything like this with someone before..." he trailed off turning a cute shade of red. To save him from his embarrassment I pressed my forehead against his to reassure him. "Please Jungkook, I need you", I mewled at him unhurriedly trying to recover after his picture perfect smile he had in response.

Satisfied with my permission I could feel him very slowly entering, testing how much force to use. I wrapped both arms around his neck to kiss him, encouraging him to press on. The feeling of his cock completely sinking into my body enticed loud moans from both of us in the quiet room. I ran my nails down his back and hips as the pace quickened, matching his rhythm with my hips. The snapping sound of his thrusts were almost drowned out by the own sounds coming out of my mouth, intent on enjoying every second.

Our bodies were slick with sweat as his scent was making me almost feel intoxicated. Time literally felt as though it had stopped as tight coiling sensations came and went, torturing me with desire. Jungkook's body tensed above me while the rhythm suddenly became sloppy and out of pace. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead with hair disheveled, "Oh God… I'm gonna cum", he fumbled out focusing more on his actions than speaking. Being fairly certain that the earth stuttered on its axis from how perfect the moment was, I drowned in pleasure while he rode out the intense orgasm.


	6. Chapter 6

I wish sex was like how they portrayed it in the movies. Everything is clean, fluffy, and the actors fall asleep in each other's arms without a care in the world. How some people can be lulled into sleeping covered in sweat and goop will be one of the many mysteries of life. I; however, had no time to be sugar coating any of Hollywood's best kept secrets as I made my way into the spacious bathroom. First and foremost, I patted myself on the back for diligently taking birth control for all these years, finally having it pay off. After some casual graphic maintenance cleaning God knows what off of you know where, I decided to reassess my clothing situation.

Cold fabric laced its way through my veins as it was placed back onto my body in the freezing room. Suddenly aware of how cold I was now, my waterproof makeup just needed a touch up, hair brushed. Good enough. The open living room greeted me as I spotted Jungkook pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans. His smile took my breath away as he flung on a black and white striped button up shirt eyeing me curiously. Inspiration hit me like two giraffes fighting with their weird long necks. With excited eyes I grabbed onto his arm lightly tugging him towards the door, "let's go on our own 'grand adventure city tour' right now!"

In agreement we made our way out of the hotel arm in arm giggling like high schoolers on their first date. Huge skyscrapers and buildings surrounded the street on each side as we strolled down the chilly darkening sidewalk. We passed the time trying on goofy outfits in obscure clothing stores, sampling tasty food at different street vendors, and riding a giant Ferris wheel overlooking the pier. An item in a small specialty boutique store caught my eye as we passed by its decorative glass case. A red fluffy scarf with pretty stitched calico koi fish brought me inside out of curiousness.

A middle aged shop keeper started her spiel offering me all of the reasons why I should purchase it. "It is one of a kind, handmade, and really sharp looking. Perfect for that special someone!" Her voice echoed cheerfully as I had already made up my mind. With one stunning present wrapped with ornate gold wrapping paper in tote, we made a stop at a cute ice cream shop. Far too many ice cream choices were splayed all over the wall and white boards surrounding the long counter. I read a few of the flavors off to Jungkook, trying not to make him feel awkward for not knowing the thousands of random English words jammed together in a short space.

Finally deciding on black raspberry with dark chocolate chunks and double chocolate chip for Jungkook, we took up residence at one of the small white tables in the front of the shop. Ice blue eyes met mine from across the street through the store window almost causing my ice cream cone to end up in my lap out of shock. "That's the man from earlier… from the alley." My mind raced trying to psych myself up looking for excuses as to how it couldn't possibly be him.

"It is dark and the man is far away, maybe they just look alike?" I tried to convince myself looking into his too big toothy smile and widening creature-like eyes. "Not just the alley… but from that dream I had last night too." Sensing I was having a full blown public panic attack, Jungkook used his free arm to wrap around my back softly. "Are you okay?" His worried eyes scanned my face trying to procure an answer. "I'm fine, just thought I saw something is all", came out of my mouth almost automatically from looking at how upset he was.

Glancing back in the same illuminated spot where I had just been looking, the man had disappeared without a trace. "Do you want me to take you home?" Jungkook chimed in dejectedly assuming it was his fault I was upset. "NO!" A few of the people sitting around us turned to look from the sudden outburst. "I mean… no. Sorry I just thought I saw the man from before… from the alley." My eyes trailed off in the direction once more.

"Um let's head back!" He exclaimed grabbing my hand as we stood up. "It is getting late and the hotel staff makes some amazing dinner. That is if you want to eat with us." Jungkook blushed again as if he was getting a head of himself in his requests. Quiet whispers and the clacking of heels filled the shop as I finally started to notice the large amount of people (specifically girls) occupying the space. "That is definitely Jungkook from BTS." "What no way!" "Where are the rest of the boys then?" "Who the hell is he with?" Questions from all different people swam their way out of the crowd.

"Are they holding hands?" "Quick take a picture." The situation continued to escalate as my stupid self couldn't do anything but gawk at them, unsure what to even say. "Annyeonghaseyo! I am Jungkook it is nice to meet you all", rang out from beside me as he bowed to the growing mass of people. Shrieking ensued with the newfound confirmation as the responses were almost split evenly with, "I knew it" or "I told you so."

"ARMY this is girlfriend and we are on date. Please keep secret or I will get in trouble!" He spoke in a cute broken English, leading us straight out the exit in a smooth calm motion. Luckily BTS has some of the most understanding fans in the world as discreet hurried voices echoed, "Every one delete your pictures!" "Come on leave them alone." "Aww how adorable". We laughed the whole way back to the hotel as Jungkook slung me onto his back insistent that I had been walking too much so I should let him carry me.

The rest of the boys had already made it back before us as loud shouting and squealing seeped out from under the door into the serene hallway. Upon entering the room Jin and Rapmonster were already in the kitchen area, counters covered with plastic bags and ingredients. Jin was attempting to make some kind of smoothie with various fruits while scolding Rapmonster for not knowing how to cut a strawberry.

J-Hope, Jimin, and V were playing some version of Mario Kart on a giant TV focusing more on trying to hit each other with power ups than finishing the race itself. Suga had sleek black headphones on attempting to drown out all the noise as he diligently worked away at a new song in a plush chair adjacent the couch. I slid the gold wrapped present out of my pocket and tussled the bow to perfection while the others paused their activities to playfully tackle Jungkook to the ground.

Questions, laughter, and curious accusations left their mouths as Jin's eyes lit upon seeing me. "Oh wise and handsome Jin please accept this gift as tribute for your blessing tonight!" We laughed as he graciously accepted the offering. "It's a shame the wrapping is so nice I almost feel bad opening it." Jin twirled the box around in his hands carefully unsticking the rectangle pieces of tape holding the paper together without having to rip a single piece.

The ruby red scarf laid on his body perfectly looking like he just got off the runway or out of a photo shoot. Excitedly yelling, the door slammed as he sprinted out of the room back to his own. Rapmonster rolled his eyes doing a 3, 2, 1 type of countdown out loud as our phones went off. "BTS uploaded a new photo!" scrawled onto the top of my notifications from Instagram. The new upload consisted of Jin blowing a kiss at the mirror wearing the pretty red scarf captioned: Got a present from a new friend today! #worldwidehandsome.

I couldn't contain my laughter as V sprinted out next yelling something to the effect of, "not without me he doesn't!" Seconds later another picture appeared showing V in big rimmed red sunglasses mocking Jin's pose in the mirror labeled: #lookalike #minesbetter. "Are they always like this?" I questioned as Rapmonster was jamming all the fruit into the unwilling refrigerator. "Absolutely", everyone replied in unison as the two rejoined us in the massive hotel room.

"Enough about me though..." Jin trailed off glancing at Jungkook's disheveled bed sheets, "what were you guys up to while we were gone?" We both immediately turned bright red as Rapmonster playfully shoved Jungkook, "Our Jungkookie is all grown up!" Lightbulbs started appearing as each member finally figured out what he meant. "How was it?" "Give me all the details later!" "Teach me your secrets!" barraged out from different directions not helping to make the situation any less embarrassing.

A loud crash emanated from the living room as Suga finally tuned into the conversation. A small end table was flipped over, spilling the contents all over the hardwood floor. Broken glass and loose pieces of paper settling filled the silent air as the room was rendered speechless. "Dude what the hell?" Rapmonster questioned right as Suga stormed out of the room into his own across the hall.


End file.
